The New Beginning
by TruArtist07
Summary: James and his crew get in trouble and perform a lot of pranks.
1. Default Chapter

THE VERY BEGINNING  
  
James potter went to greet the owl at 34 Greenway Avenue to see if he could find some of his parents' junk mail. "Maybe I can apply for a Spook Card under the cat's name, Crookshanks. Hmm....Bills the Daily Prophet. Hello, hello what is this?  
  
James pulled out a cream colored envelope with the Hogwarts Shield sealing the envelope. he knew what this was, an acceptance letter to Hogwarts. It read:  
  
"Dear Mr. Potter;  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Here is a list of supplies that you are required to have: 1 quill Several robes worn daily 1 pewter standard size cauldron 1 toad, cat or owl 1 roll of parchment Plus the following books:  
  
Unknown Creatures and Wildlife; Sheila Eves Your way to Transmogrification; Jenna Clear Conjure your own Potions; Dhaft Spheen Fighting against Dark Forces; Herm Toft.  
  
That is it for now and until further notice. Please arrive at 9:00 A.M. at platform nine and three-quarters. We can't wait for your, and several other first years' arrival.  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster  
  
James ran to the telephone to call up his friends, Sirus and Reamus. Luckily they too had received their letters. "Can't wait to tell Mum, she'll be so proud that she'll probably buy me an owl." Reamus boasted.  
  
"I've been saving galleons of my allowance for an owl for when I'd get to Hogwarts." James told his friends.  
  
"I'd prefer a dog, but since that isn't a choice maybe I'll ask your mum for Crookshanks James." Sirius said morosely.  
  
"James! We are home from the Ministry of Magic. Did we get any owls?" Mrs. Cathleen Potter yelled up the stairs to her some.  
  
"Hey you two, Mum's home so I've got to go." James ramble quickly to the boys.  
  
James sleeked down the staircase only to come face to face with his mum. She had ear length curly blonde hair with bangs covering her hazel eyes. James disliked his mum's eyes because she would stare eye to eye with him until he started talking about what he was thinking at that very moment. It was like she could force you to talk. James mumbled on about his acceptance to Hogwarts and all of his requirements. "Why of coarse Sirius can have Crookshanks. He is such a nice young boy." Mrs. Potter murmured.  
  
"That's my boy James for you. I always knew that he'd be accepted to Hogwarts being a Pureblood like himself. He'll be a Gryffindor just like his forefathers. Oh and the Gryffindor Seeker." Mr. Frederick Potter explained to his son.  
  
James hated when his dad told him what'll be. "Why must I live his past?" James always thought. 


	2. Journey Through Diagon Alley

James, Sirius and Remeus along with their Mum's and Dad's walked down Diagon Alley up to Gringott's, the bank of the Wizardry world in England. James's parents had never taken him to Gringots before so he had never seen a goblin face to face, only on television. There long pointy noses were like twigs sticking out of their faces. "I wonder if they have ever poked someone's eye out!" James snickered.  
  
"James! Don't make fun!!" His mom hissed. "Vault 213 if you please."  
  
"Yes and vault 777 after that." Steve Lupin gestured to the goblin.  
  
"Do.........." the goblin started.  
  
"Wait, we need vault 123 after that." Tammy Black interrupted.  
  
"like I was about to say, do you have your keys?" The goblin asked as he raised his voice slightly.  
  
"Why of course, who would come to Gringotts without their key?" Mr Potter questioned.  
  
"Very well, follow me.  
  
They walked down a slender hallway to a mining cart. They sat upon the cold metal seats and were off to vault 123. They handed the 2-foot tall goblin their key and gazed as the 20-foot door creaked as it opened. You could see several stacks of Galleons and Sickels shimmering in the darkness with only light from the lantern on them. Next they went to Lupin's and then their own grabbing what they needed for the day. They were soon back on Diagon Alley heading towards Olivanders.  
  
The three boys walked into the store just to see a man of brown hair but about half of it was pure white. This was Mr. Olivander. "Ello' boys, who should we start off with today?" He asked them.  
  
"I...I...I'll go first." Sirius stuttered.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Black, try this, 8 inches Mahogany, phoenix feather."  
  
With a swish of the wand, several of the lounging chairs were swept into the wind and knocked over behind them.  
  
" Nope! Most certainly not!" Hmmm....thy this one, 12 inches pine and dragon's blood."  
  
Sirius grabbed the wand, gave it a wave, when suddenly red sparks shot out of the end.  
  
"Alas, we have found your match. Which one of you is next?"  
  
"Me, Mr. Olivander," Remeus replied.  
  
"Ah yes, Mr. Lupin, give this one a wave."  
  
Remeus took the wand, gave it a wave, then hundreds of wands were thrown off of the shelves then plopped onto the floor. About seven wands later Remeus finally got his wand, 9 1/2 inches, redwood, unicorn hair.  
  
"Now it is time for us to find Mr. Potter a wand. I believe I know your match. Here, 10 3/4 inches, dragon heartstring, oak. Try it now Mr. Potter."  
  
James overcame with a warm feeling, like the end of the wand was made just for his hand. Then red sparks shot like firecrackers out of the end.  
  
"Yes, my assumption was correct. You're wand has chosen you."  
  
The boys paid Mr. Olivander their fees then strolled out the door. They met up with their parents who were purchasing their books, robes, cauldrons, parchments and quills. The only thing left was an owl for James and Remeus, since Sirus was bringing Crookshanks. Luckily James didn't have to pay for his owl, Pedgewin. His parents wanted him to have an owl so he could owl them everyday. This way they had all the Hogwart's news. The Potter's never trusted school owls since Fredrick's letter from Hogwarts that he sent home when he was a student was intercepted and altered saying that he was expelled.  
  
Remus had also gotten an owl, unlike James's Snowy Owl, Remeus had gotten a barn owl that he named Blumpin.  
  
"What kind of name is Blumpin?" Sirus and James snickered.  
  
"IT's what my granny used to call me when I was just a baby," Remeus answered. "This owl reminds me of her. Blue eyes and brownish white hair, well feathers."  
  
Since they had all of their supplies, they went back home to wait for September the first. For in two weeks they would meet again at King's Cross to go onto platform nine and three-quarters. They soon would arrive at Hogwarts for the first time in there lives. 


	3. Hogwarts Express

G' Bye mum, dad! See you at the end of the school year. I'm so nervous. I'll owl you everyday." James Potter, an 11-year-old boy with shaggy brown hair, called out to his parents as he ran into the barrier between platforms nine and ten.  
  
James was now attending his first year at Hogwarts. He only knew a handful of people going to Hogwarts. His two best friends, Sirius and Remeus, and a not so nice boy named Severus Snape. He had pitch black above shoulder length hair and was always scowling. The only time that he would smile was at the misfortune of others.  
  
Everybody was pondering about which houses they'd get into, hoping to be in the same as their friends. "There's no doubt; I'll be in Slytherin. I'd prefer it to any of the other houses. Slytherin's have all the fun." Severus hissed at a crowd of boys.  
  
James couldn't take Severus's comments so he decided to go back into his train cabin to prepare for the sorting ceremony. As he turned his eyes fixed upon the most beautiful preteen he had ever been in the presents of. Her eyes were such a magnificent green that you could get lost in them. They were pools of never ending depth. He looked up at her fine gingery red hair that would swish back and forth as she walked. "Excuse me, but can one of you show me to my cabin? It is number 30." She explained to the boys, as they dropped their jaws, in a helpless voice.  
  
Severus jumped ahead of all the boys and gave them the look, warning them with a lipped,"She's mine!" "What do you know, I'm in cabin 30. I'll take you there." He gestured behind them after he bowed to her. "I'm Severus, Severus Snape. You are?"  
  
"Lily, my name is Lily Evans. Thank you so much for helping me. I don't know much about witches and wizards. My mum, dad and sis are muggles. It was surprising when I received my Hogwarts Letter." 


	4. Lily's Acceptance

"Oh Lily Dearest, are you awake yet?" Pam Evans, Lily's mother, shouted loudly up to her daughter.  
  
"Yes mummy, just getting ready for the football (soccer) game. We're playing Sandray this week. Would you like me to wake Petunia?" She responded.  
  
"Oh let her sleep, she's make us late anyway. Oh Lily before I forget, you received a letter." "No time mum, have to get there early to run my laps."  
  
Lily never noticed the cream envelope with the Hogwarts seal lying on the kitchen counter. She just grabbed her quick breakfast that consisted of a banana and a juice box. From there she ran out the door and into the car with her Mum and Dad.  
  
Being the goalie Lily never got to shoot goals, but she sure did block everything that the other team could kick at her. Once her team had destroyed the competition she ran up to her personal bathroom to take a bath. Lily untied her hair and let it flow down her back. She stepped into the Jacuzzi, steaming and bubbling. Gazing up to the Window Lily saw about 5 owls nestling on a tree branch. One flew into the open window. Before Lily could get out a breath to scream the owl dropped a letter on the side of the tub. It then perched it self onto the towel rack to Lily's left. Lily opened the letter trying to keep it dry. It read: Dear Miss Evans, We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...  
  
"MOM!" Lily yelled at the top of he lungs."Oh Lily. Shut Up before I come up there and stuff a sock in that fat..." Petunia began to grumble at her perfect sister who was interrupted by her mother.  
  
What's wrong dear?"  
  
"Mu..M.... m..." Lily stuttered.  
  
"Spit it out girl!" Her father demanded.  
  
"I'm...a.....a..... a WITCH!"  
  
"Ooooh, I've been waiting for one of you girls to go to Hogwarts. Between you and me I'm glad that it was you. Nobody wants to know what petunia would do with magic."  
  
"Does this mean I don't have to go to Richington's Academics and Finishing School for Girls?"  
  
"Of course not dear, you are going to Hogwarts to learn magic. No questions asked. Read the letter to us"  
  
"We know that you are of Muggle born so we have enclosed 700 galleons. 500 are to start your own Gringotts account and 200 are to get your supplies. Here is the list of requirements, map to Diagon Alley and how to get onto Platform nine and three-quarters so you can board the Hogwarts Express. Hmmm....I wonder how you get on..." She paused  
  
"What is it honey?"  
  
"You have to run into the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Run in the barrier? Wouldn't that hurt?"  
  
"Don't worry baby, your Uncle Fran is a wizard, and he'll take care of everything. I'll ...a ... owl him. Okay here's what I'll say: Dear Fran,  
  
Lily has been excepted to Hogwarts so we need you guidance on how everything works. Please mail or owl me A.S.A.P with a date and time enclosed.  
  
Your little Sister,  
  
Pam"  
  
Lily was waiting nervously when finally an owl swooped in with a letter from Fran the next day. It read:  
  
Dearest Pam,  
  
I would be honored to help lily prepare for Hogwarts. I always knew that she would be excepted to Hogwarts. How about 2 o'clock on August 13th in front of the Leaky Cauldron. See you soon.  
  
Big Brother,  
  
Fran  
  
Before they knew it, they were driving into London and paying the parking meter in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Hoping that Fran was already there, they walked through the door, briskly and with caution. Fran was chatting with the bartender when he heard the bell of the door chime. He turned his head to see who had entered. There he saw his 3-minute younger twin sister. Lily's Uncle Fran had reddish just like her own but had brownish eyes. "So that is where I get my hair from" Lily thought. Unlike his sister who had brown hair and brown eyes. Fran took Pam and Lily to the back entrance. Lily watched him pull out a wand and tapped some type of code on the wall. Soon an entrance to an incredible city was opened. 


End file.
